plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower/Gallery
This is the gallery for Twin Sunflower. ''Plants vs. Zombies MV42.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version TwinSunflowerSeedPacket.png|Twin Sunflower seed packet in PC version TwinSunflower.PNG|Twin Sunflower seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Twin Sunfower Seed.png|Seed packet in the iPad version DS Twin Sunflower.png|Twin Sunflower in the Nintendo DS version Sunflower1.png|Twin Sunflower's downgrade Twinsunflowerproducing.PNG|Twin Sunflower producing sun TwinSunflowerHD.png|HD Twin Sunflower without a background CrushedTwinSunflower.png|Crushed Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower pumpkin.PNG|Twin Sunflower in a Pumpkin Twin Sunflower Imitater pumpkin.PNG|Twin Sunflower in an Imitater Pumpkin flowerpower.jpeg|The Flower Power Achievement Twinsunflowerful.png|A lawn full of Twin Sunflowers imiTwinSun.jpeg|An Imitater Twin Sunflower Plants vs. Zombies 2 Twin Sunflower Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Twin Sunflower Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Twinsunflower.png|Twin Sunflower unlocked PvZ2 Twin Sunflower.jpg|Twin Sunflower's artwork Twin Sunflower HD.png|HD Twin Sunflower TwinSunflowerSP.png|Seed packet Twin Sunflower New Ancient Egypt Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost TwinSunflowerImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater seed packet Twinboost.jpg|Twin Sunflower's boosted seed packet Twinsuncard.jpg|Twin Sunflower's Endless Zone card Twin Sunflower Card Costume.png|Endless Zone card with costume Twin Sunflower Card Costume Spring.png|Endless Zone card with Springening costume Twin Sunflowere.png|Twin Sunflower in-game Twin Sunflower PF.png|Plant Food effect Grayed-out Twin Sunflower.png|Grayed-out Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower being watered.gif|An animated Twin Sunflower being watered in the Zen Garden PVZIAT Twin Sunflower Watered.gif|An animated Twin Sunflower with costume being watered in the Zen Garden Twinsunproduce.gif|Twin Sunflower with costume producing sun (animated) Frozen TS.png|Frozen Twin Sunflower with costume EasterTwinSunflowerCostume1.PNG|Getting Twin Sunflower's Springening costume from Piñata Party EasterTwinSunflowerCostume2.PNG|Getting Springening costume HDEasterTwinSunflower.png|HD Twin Sunflower's Springening costume EndangeredTwinSunflower2.jpg|Endangered Twin Sunflower EndangeredTwinSunflower.jpg|Endangered Twin Sunflower (with costume) ATLASES PLANTTWINSUNFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Twin Sunflower's sprites in the game TwinSunonmap.png|Twin Sunflower on the map Twin Sunflower Banned.PNG|Twin Sunflower cannot be used in this level LevelUpAd.jpg|Two Twin Sunflowers in an advertisement for you to visit the Almanac (look closely) 19451951_971494302992931_2105265177_o.png|Receiving Twin Sunflower seed packets from a piñata Column of TS.jpeg|A column of Twin Sunflowers on Power Tiles SunflowerSurveyAd.jpg|Twin Sunflower along with Sunflower in an advertisement for you to take a survey LevelUpFastAd.jpg|Two Twin Sunflowers in an advertisement of daily plant packets for coins (look closely) Costume Contest - Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Twin Sunflower, Iceberg Lettuce.png|Twin Sunflower in an advertisement of Costume Contest IMG_6536.PNG|An endangered Twin Sunflower TwinSunflowerLevelUp.jpg|Twin Sunflower's animation when it is ready to level up 94B19EB2-38E5-4764-8681-E242F0C3DA21.jpeg|Twin Sunflower in its top hats costume. Screenshot_2019-08-04-16-54-43.png|A lawn full of Twin Sunflowers, better picture coming soon. Old Map Twin Sunflower.jpg|Twin Sunflower on the map (pre 1.7) TwinSunflowerPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Twin Sunflower seed packet Twin Sunflower Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Imitater Twin Sunflower Cannot use Twin Sunflower.jpg|Twin Sunflower cannot be used on this level Chinese version ChinaPuzzlePieceAd.PNG|An advertisement showing how the player gets Puzzle Pieces by beating levels (with Twin Sunflower in it) twin sunflower pf costume.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade Twin Sunflowe Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX94.jpg|Upgrade system NEWTwinSunflowerPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Twin Sunflower Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Twin Sunflower Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) TwinSunflowerSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) TwinSunflower10Piece.png|Obtaining 10 Twin Sunflower puzzle pieces from a chest Old Twin Sunflower Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs. Zombies Online RKzNnD9.png|Twin Sunflower's costume Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Twin Heal Flower GW1.png|Cameo appearance as Twin Heal Flower ability icon Miscellaneous T2ieaVXiBbXXXXXXXX !!59117398.jpg|Twin Sunflower toy TwinSunflowerPlush.jpg|Twin Sunflower plush